Panu Riverchaser
Panu Riverchaser, '''also known as '''Inulageane, '''is a former barbarian of the '''Night Oracle '''people and traveling guide. She makes her first appearance as a guide in '''The Scribe's Tale. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Stats Proficiencies *Perception (+10) *Athletics (+9) *Insight (+10) *Stealth (+5) *Survival (+10) Goliath * Natural Athlete. ''Riverchaser is proficient in athletics. * ''Stone's Endurance. ''Riverchaser can focus herself to occasionally shrug off injury. When she takes damage, she can use her reaction to roll a d12 + 3 (constitution modifier) and reduce that number from the damage taken. She can only do this once after finishing a rest. * ''Powerful Build. ''Riverchaser counts as one size larger when determining her carrying capacity and the weight she can push, drag, or lift. * ''Mountain Born. ''Riverchaser is acclimated to high altitude, including elevations above 20,000 feet. She's also naturally adapted to cold climates. Ranger * ''Favored Enemies: Undead and Monstrosities. ''Riverchaser has a +2 bonus to damage rolls with weapon attacks against undead and monstrosities and advantage on Wisdom and Intelligence checks to track them and recall information about them. ** ''Greater Favored Enemy: Aberrations. ''Riverchaser has the same benefits against her favored enemies, except the attacks are +4. * ''Favored Terrain: Mountain and Forest. ''Riverchaser is a master of the mountains and forest and reacts with quick and decisive actions when attacked there. She has the following features: ** She ignores difficult terrain. ** She has advantage on initiative rolls. ** On her first turn during combat, she has advantage on attack rolls against creatures that have not yet acted. ** In addition, Riverchaser is skilled at navigating the wilderness. She gains the following benefits when traveling for an hour or more: *** Difficult terrain doesn’t slow her group’s travel. *** Her group can’t become lost except by magical means. *** Even when she is engaged in another activity while traveling (such as foraging, navigating, or tracking), she remains alert to danger. *** If she is traveling alone, she can move stealthily at a normal pace *** When she forages, she finds twice as much food as you normally would. *** While tracking other creatures, she also learns their exact number, their sizes, and how long ago they passed through the area. * ''Fighting Style: Defense. ''While wearing armor, Riverchaser has a +1 bonus to armor class. * ''Spellcasting. ''Riverchaser can use the magical essence of nature to cast spells. * ''Primeval Awareness: ''Through sounds and gestures, Riverchaser can communicate simple ideas to a beast as an action and can read its basic mood and intent. * ''Ranger Conclave: ''Horizon Walker. ''Riverchaser guards the world against threats that originate from other planes. ** ''Detect Portal. ''As an action, Riverchaser can detect the distance and direction to the closest planar portal within 1 mile of her. Once she uses this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. ** ''Planar Warrior. ''As a bonus action, Riverchaser can choose one creature she can see within 30 feet of her. The next time she hit that creature on this turn with a weapon attack, all damage dealt by the attack becomes force damage, and the creature takes an extra 1d8 force damage from the attack. ** ''Ethereal Step. ''Riverchaser can step through the Ethereal Plane. As a bonus action on her turn, she can cast etherealness without expending a spell slot. She can do use this after a rest. ** ''Distant Strike. ''Riverchaser can pass between planes in the blink of an eye. When she uses the attack action, she can teleport up to ten feet before each attack to an unoccupied space she can see. * ''Fleet of Foot. ''Riverchaser can use dash as a bonus action. * ''Hide in Plain Sight. ''Riverchaser can remain perfectly still for long periods of time to set up ambushes. When she attempts to hide on her turn, she can opt not to move, and if she does, creatures that attempt to detect her take a -10 penalty to the perception checks until the start of her turn. * ''Vanish. ''Riverchaser can use the hide action on her turn, and can't be tricked by nonmagical means. Spells Relationships Family Koramak Wildfist Maukia Skyheart The Night Oracle Vauvek Hornbreaker Elderstock Wynlynn Perxidor Mirasalor Niradalim Notable Equipment Synopsis Early Life When Riverchaser was born to a goliath couple of the Night Oracle tribe, she was a healthy baby in great condition. Even so, she was always a little different. She was always thinking and master planning about her newest idea, to the point where it seemed a little unorthodox. Of course, she was never completely excluded because of it. In fact, many believed that she may one day become the next chief due to her extreme wisdom. That is until one-day Riverchaser fell deadly ill. No one knew what illness it was, but everyone knew that it may very well take her life. Weeks passed, and Riverchaser was growing steadily weaker. It pained her tremendously to be seeing everyone functioning fine, while she lay in bead withering away. Her weakness was apparent, and she knew that this was not the death she intended. She had always dreamed of dying gloriously in battle; not ravaged by fever in bed. When the village shaman confirmed to Riverchaser that she was going to die, Riverchaser decided that she could not leave the world like this. Instead, she set out to live out her last days in glory fighting in the forests below the mountain. Fever-ravaged and weakened, Riverchaser announced that she would be living out her last days in the forests, and with an honorable discharge ceremony from the chief, Riverchaser was bid farewell to perish alone. For a day and a half, Riverchaser traveled through the forests, fighting anything that tried to kill her, but never killing anything herself. However, in her weakened state there was no way she was going to be able to last for long fighting the creatures of the forest, and, as Riverchaser lay dying in the forest, the last thing she saw was a humanoid figure standing over her. When she woke, Riverchaser hoped to be at least be in Acheron or even Ysgard. Instead, she was laying in a hammock in an outdoor canopy surrounded by shelves and books, with a young elf girl rushing around her. It appeared to be situated on a cliff, and behind her was a spiraling set of towers situated around a wooden castle-like fortress. When the elf saw Riverchaser was awake, she explained that her name Wynlynn, and she had discovered Riverchaser in the woods of the Material Plane. She was training to be a wizard, and she had cast reduce on Riverchaser and brought her back to Elderstock, the name of the fortress. Her mentor, Mirasalor, was off in the city for two weeks, and so Wynlynn had been left on her own to save the strange goliath. As she struggled to figure out what to do, a magnificent beast suddenly appeared in the woods: the unicorn, Agaloa. The magnificent beast hesitated at first, then finally reached her horn down and healed Riverchaser, but only halfway. She told Wynlynn through telepathy that “Riverchaser still had a lot more healing to do. Wynlynn didn’t understand, but she took Riverchaser back to Elderstock and started doing the rest of the healing herself. However, neither of them would be able to save Riverchaser’s arm. It had been lost, torn off in the woods, and was now bandaged as a nubby stump at her shoulder. Rather than being thankful for having her life saved, Riverchaser was plunged into despair. Not only had she failed to die in glory for her tribe, but she had to be nursed back to health like a weakling and would have to live a life of impairment. However, Riverchaser didn’t demand that Wynlynn return her to the Material Plane, as she felt there was no way she could live a life in the Night Oracle tribe like this. Instead, with nowhere left to go, Riverchaser let herself stay at Elderstock and be slowly nursed back to health by Wynlynn. As it turns out, Wynlynn was often very talkative and optimistic, which contrasted starkly with Riverchaser’s quiet and brooding demeanor. Over time though, the two learned to befriend each other. Riverchaser learned to better harness the druidic ways she touched upon in the Night Oracle tribe, and she became touched by Wynlynn’s optimism. When Riverchaser mentioned that she had three names, though, she only told Wynlynn her formal name, Inulageane, because she felt that was a name only for people especially close to her. Even so, Riverchaser and Wynlynn grew amazingly close. The other forest creatures, however, weren’t quite as accepting. They tolerated her because Wynlynn liked her, but they always treated her as though she were an intruder in the Feywild. Riverchaser knew she could not stay here forever. The Feywild was not a place for her, a hardy warrior born and raised in the mountains, and so eventually, she left Feywild and Wynlynn behind. With a heartfelt goodbye, Wynlynn agreed to open a portal for Riverchaser, and just as Riverchaser was about to leave, she told Wynlynn that her familial name was Panu, and Wynlynn kissed her on the spot. With that, Riverchaser left for the Material Plane, but she did not return empty-handed. Her time in the Feywild taught her much about peace and tranquility, showing her a side of the world that she never got the luxury of seeing herself. And so, she returned with newfound wisdom as a nomadic traveler, skipping from town to town and forest to forest delivering goodwill wherever she went. As she traveled, Riverchaser's journies first brought her to Bharnram, a dwarven village with a raging bulette problem. Using her fighting abilities honed from her time in the Night Oracle tribe, Riverchaser defeated the bulette and received much praise from the dwarves in Bharnram. After impressing them with her show of bravery and sophisticated wisdom, the dwarves, as a show of thanks, crafted Riverchaser the greatest gift she would come to know: a mechanical arm, perfectly honed and oiled. Waterproof and battle-resistant, the arm could be attached easily and used like any functioning arm. With her new arm and renewed purpose, Riverchaser continued her journies, eventually discovering her purpose as a ranger through her connection with nature as she continued to help those with problems. The Scribe's Tale Trivia * Riverchaser is the only stated character to be at level 13. Quotes